


long hair

by planetundersiege



Series: Drunk Writing [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Kinda Wholesome, M/M, good omens - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21870511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Aziraphale plays with Crowley’s hair.[Drunk writing]
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Drunk Writing [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1335202
Kudos: 14





	long hair

**Author's Note:**

> Yesterday I downed 3 tequila shots and one drink, this is the result.

Crowley was sitting at a table, just relaxing. Nothing unusual there at all. For someone like Crowley atleast. Something too unusual was weird too,

Then out of nowhere came Aziraphale, the angel of his dreams.

When he saw him, he thought his heart would… pop in a way. He had way too much love for this Angel, if you can have too much.

He just wanted to lean closer and…

He felt how Aziraphale undid the bun of his hair (he had grown it out for a few years, right after the apocawasn’t well, wasn’t), and those red curls flew everywhere.

Pretty.

Crowley felt how his lover began running his fingers down it. He smiled, hard. This was nice. Really, really nice.

“Your hair is so long and pretty, and soft. You’re so pretty Crowley. So pretty.”

Cute.

Crowley turned red as a cherry tomato in a second, he loved when Aziraphale talked to him like this.

He was a big gay in love, that’s for sure.

He loved the best angel ever, his angel. He loved him so damn much.

He couldn’t take the tension. It was way too much.

So he turned around, smiled, and…

Smooch.

Yes, best kiss ever.


End file.
